Below The Belt
by AoshiKanazaru
Summary: Sasuke threw away Naruto's daily ramen. Finding this out, Naruto did something terrible to his boyfriend in ANBU class
1. Boys' Life On The Sucking Field !

Sasuke's whole dilemma started off with ramen, but then again, so did everything involving Naruto, so ramen's role in Sasuke's dilemma wasn't much of a surprise.

The day had started out pretty normally for the two now jounin. They had woken up in their shared bed, Sasuke wrapped up in every scrap of blanket and Naruto with limbs fling out in every direction. They had untangled themselves and dressed in their normal clothes: Sasuke in his melodramatic black, Naruto in his "I'm a target orange". They even made it down the hall of the Uchiha Mansion without a problem. Then, breakfast happened.

Sasuke had known that Naruto was going to be angry, of course. He wasn't dumb or anything. The avenger dove into his cereal as soon as the pair of them reached the kitchen and prepared himself for Naruto's wrath.

It took Naruto a few minutes to discover that every last noodle of his precious ramen had disappeared without a trace. He was still only half awake when he opened the cabinet and groped around blindly for an instant cup. The full implication of the empty cabinet didn't register immediately. Instead, Naruto trudged drearily around the kitchen, searching for his ramen in the most unlikely places: under the refrigerator, in the light fixture, inside of the blender, down Sasuke's pants (although, for the last, Sasuke expected that Naruto wasn't really looking; he just couldn't resist walking past him without coping a feel). All in all, it took nearly eight minutes before the screaming started.

"Sasuke-teme! Where's my ramen ?" Naruto screeched. "What have you done with it?"

"I tossed it out. It's not healthy for you to eat that crap every meal." Sasuke reasoned. Surely his lover was mature enough at age twenty to accept the logic of the situation. Naruto growled and tackled him.

"Make the ramen come BACK, Sasuke!" Naruto snarled.

Sasuke shook his head. He was just concerned about the dobe's health! No wonder he had shunned emotional connections for so long, if this was the thanks he got!

Suddenly, as if nothing was amiss, Naruto extracted himself from Sasuke and sat down at the table. He began to spoon Sasuke's half-bowl of cereal into his mouth. Sasuke stared in confusion.

⌠IIm going to need my energy if I want my revenge." The blond Kyubi explained. " I'll get you for this, my boyfriend. You'll be sorry you ever touched my ramen!"

Sasuke had a feeling that his day was going to be going downhill from here┘

That was how Sasuke's dilemma had started, and why. The when and where had come a few hours later, after morning training. Both Sasuke and his boyfriend were on their ways to becoming members of ANBU, so they were stuck going to ANBU training classes during the nicest parts of the afternoon. The when and where of Sasuke's dilemma was in the back corner desk in the basement of Konoha Academy, smack in the middle of Shizune's class on emergency medical care.

Uchiha Sasuke prided himself on always being prepared for any situation. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Naruto extracted some sort of revenge from him, but it hadn't even occurred to him that it would happen in a room full of ANBU hopefuls and the Hokage's closest advisor, damnit!

He hadn't noticed anything strange at first. The youngest Uchiha had been staring off into space, minding his own business and thinking how nice it would be if he and Naruto were training outside right now, instead of listening to Shizune babble on about what to do with severed limbs. Then he felt a light touch ghost around his thigh and retreat. Sasuke looked around, startled. Nothing looked out of place in the classroom; his peers were either spacing out, like himself, or listening eagerly like Sakura was up at the front of the room. Naruto was sleeping innocently in the seat next to his. "It must have been my imagination." He decided.

The second touch was less hesitant than the first, a bold stroke down from his inner thigh to his knee. He looked down and saw a flash of orange and yellow. He stole a glance at the sleeping Naruto beside him, who kept his eyes closed but gave him an evil foxy smirk.

Damn Naruto and his cloning jutsu (and damn him for finally learning stealth and only using it against his allies, never his enemies!) The clone under the desk started using both hands now, and his touches became caresses. Clone Naruto's fingers brushed against Sasuke's cock. Sleeping Naruto gave a fake snore to cover Sasuke's gasp.

The touches were starting to affect Sasuke. He usually kept a tight rein over his reactions, and this wasn't going to be the exception. Besides, he'd realized the big flaw in Naruto's scheme. Clones were easy to get rid of. The avenger pulled a kunai from his weapon pouch and, careful to time his attack with a particularly loud snore from Shikamaru, struck out at the offending doppelganger's wandering hand.

Instead of the normal pop and puff of smoke, there was only a pinpoint of blood left to show for Sasuke's effort.

But that meant┘that meant┘

Sasuke looked at the Naruto that snoozed beside him. It opened one eye and winked at him. Damn. Naruto hadn't sent the clone under the desk to do his dirty work- he'd left the thing in plain view and gone to do the job himself!

And oh, great Hokage, how much chakra did he have, to be able to fill up a clone so that not even he could sense the difference? Just the thought of the raw power Naruto possessed made Sasuke tremble. And knowing that that Naruto, not some weakling clone, was the one touching him under the desk made all that self-control Sasuke had been priding himself on fly out the window. He became hard almost instantly.

Naruto turned his head up under the desk and flashed Sasuke a cocky grin that revealed his sharply pointed teeth. The blond reached slowly up to the Uchiha's zipper and made a grand show of unzipping it (silently, Sasuke was thankful for that at least). As he freed Sasuke's erection from his shorts, the kyuubi eyed it hungrily and licked his lips.

"This is for my ramen." He mouthed at a helpless Sasuke, before he leaned forward and took the full length of Sasuke's penis into his mouth.

"At least that big mouth is good for something." Sasuke thought vaguely, before Naruto's burning hot tongue made all thoughts dissipate.

Sasuke gasp for air when Naruto's tongue licking the head of Sasuke's member, aiming for pre cum.

"Sasuke-kun, pay attention please!" Shizune scolded. Her voice brought him back to reality. He snapped his head up and stuttered out an apology.

"Sorry sensei!" he squeaked. She eyed him suspiciously for a second ("No wonder," he thought to himself as he thought of what he must look like), before turning back to her slideshow of gory battle injuries.

Naruto pulled his head away and Sasuke almost whimpered as the cold air from the classroom rushed around his wet cock. His legs wrapped around Naruto of their own accord and drew him close to his chilled extremity. Naruto gave him another one of his wicked smiles and touched the tip of his tongue to Sasuke's head. Sasuke's legs tightened around him. The blond continued to lick and nip at his cock and Sasuke concentrated on not gasping or moaning or panting or making any of the other myriad of sounds that Naruto elicited from him every night.

Sasuke was sure he was getting close to climax and Naruto hadn't shown any signs of stopping. In fact, he seemed to be sucking more fiercely. Damn! He was serious about this revenge business. The dobe was planning on making him come hard, right in the middle of class! Sasuke didn't know how he was supposed to stay quiet when it happened. If he was struggling now, what would he do when he climaxed?

Damnit! He was Uchiha Sasuke, genius shinobi! He wasn't going to let that damned Uzumaki win! He unwrapped his legs and started pushing Naruto's head away from his lap. Ha, that wasn't so har-ohgodohgod, what was Naruto doing with his tongue? Naruto attached himself to Sasuke with new vigor, and the resistance drained out of Sasuke. The next time he looked down at Naruto, his legs were wrapped firmly around him again. Damn! Well, if he couldn't stop Naruto, he resolved to not make a sound.

Sasuke's new resolve suddenly quit when Narut's fingers crept back into play, caressing the other ninja's balls lightly. He wouldn't be too loud, he decided.

When Naruto started taking Sasuke fully into his mouth again, the avenger knew volume was going to be a problem. His suspicion was confirmed when Naruto began vibrating his fucking throat!

Sasuke needed a diversion, and he needed one fast. He scanned the room in a panic, finally fixing his gaze on Inuzuka Kiba, who was sleeping three rows in front of him. The desperate Uchiha rummaged though his pouch, found an ordinary sewing needle, and threw it at his classmate. Kiba woke up with a yelp.

"Who the fuck was that!" he roared. Responding to his master's outrage, Akamaru stirred from under Kiba's desk and jumped out, growling. The combined noise from the huge beast and the dog-man caused an eruption of confusion in the class. Everyone began shouting at once, the students trying to figure out what was going on, Shizune trying to get everyone quieted down. During the height of the commotion, Sasuke let go and came abruptly in Naruto's waiting mouth. His lover swallowed it quickly and licked the traces of his mischief from his lips. Akamaru came over and bite into Naruto's cock, Naruto let out a loud yelp and Akamaru let go. The little dog cam over at his master, panting for breath.

Naruto must have decided that held tortured Sasuke enough, because he did tuck his spent cock back into his pants while Sasuke was still slumped back in his chair, panting heavily. He gave Sasuke's member a tiny kiss and patted it lovingly before finally zipping Sasuke's shorts up again. Sasuke was going to kill him for being so condescending! Right after he killed him for being so evil┘ Either way, as soon as class was over, Naruto was dead!

With movements so fast that Sasuke couldn't even follow them without his sharingan, Naruto switched places with the clone seated at his desk and dispelled the clone. No one in the classroom noticed. Shizune managed to get them all quieted down again. Naruto made a big show of waking up, stretching his arms, and yawning.

"Hey, Shizune-nee-chan, I need to use the bathroom." He said.

"Naruto-kun, class will be over in-" the poor medic started, but Naruto was out of the room before she could finish.

Sasuke cursed Naruto's cowardly retreat, but swore he'd track him down and make him pay for what he had done to Sasuke's handsome penis.

Sasuke slip out of class while it was still an uproar and follow after Naruto. He followed until he found a note. Neatly tucked into his pocket, the note was causing Sasuke quite a dilemma. The message was pretty short: "Meet me in the bathroom and we'll finish what we started", with a few dirty diagrams to clear up any confusion about what start and finish Naruto was referring to.

Now, Sasuke's dilemma was simple. Should he track Naruto down and kill him, or meet up in the bathroom and see what other tricks with his mouth Naruto had been holding back from him.

Well, the answer was pretty clear. He was an avenger, after all.

No! He was an avenger! Revenge was his only goal in life! Base needs like lust were nothing to his kind!

Revenge didn't have a big, hot mouth, though, nor talented, explorative hands. And revenge definitely didn't have diagram

Sasuke could get revenge any time, he decided. Vengeance was overrated anyways. He ran to the bathroom the second the bell rang to meet Naruto.

The little academy students heard strange noises coming from the basement of their school building. They asked a blushing Iruka-sensei what it was.

"I don't know..."

"It sounds like the basement is haunted!" One boy shouted excitedly.

"Yes, that's it! It's haunted. Everyone should stay away from there!" Iruka shouted.

The little children nodded. They ran out as soon as Iruka released them and began to spread their tale to their friends. Soon, the entire student body was convinced the basement was haunted. It would be years before the legend would fade and the children would set foot anywhere near it.

Naruto ran in the bathroom and pull his penis out, releasing the fluid from his climax and the urine as well. Sasuke came in, also pulled his penis out, and did the same thing. He was scolded with what Naruto just did and blame Naruto for it.

"How dare you sucked me ?" Scolded Sasuke.

"That's for my ramen." Naruto shouted back.

"You made me climaxed gay" Sasuke eventually spit it out.

"You we're also my boyfriend, so that's nothing surprising." Naruto lowered his voice and tucked his penis back in.

"Nothing surprising ? How about we begin again and I'll show you why it is not surprising." Sasuke shouted even louder.

Naruto stand in the corner washing his hands on the faucet. "I'll wait till you're finished then Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke came over at Naruto with his penis out, not tucking in. "Take it out, I'll show you, boyfriend." Sasuke lowered his voice and taking off his shirt.

Naruto slipped off his shirt, his pant and his underwear also. Sasuke came over to Naruto's member, kneeling down, and take it in his mouth. Naruto moaned as the relaxing mouth of Sasuke's massaging his fully erected member. "I'm climaxing, Sasuke-teme." But Sasuke keep on sucking it harder, making Naruto wants to cry out of the pain from his penis. Sasuke rolled Naruto's testicles in his hands and keep on sucking. He stopped and bite on Naruto's penis while Naruto played with Sasuke's hair. Naruto cried out because Sasukke bit his penis.

" Sasuke-teme, why are you bitting my penis ?" Asked Naruto.

Sasuke stoppped and continues with the sucking. Naruto's penis grew red, because of the pain his boyfriend gives him. Sasuke drains Naruto's penis, searching for leaking sperm and his hand still rolling Naruto's penis. Finally, Naruto let out a stream of sperm and Sasuke drink it all, leaving no remaining in his mouth or on his lips. He came out and engaged with Naruto in a deep kiss. Naruto and Sasuke connected a long one, and Naruto take it out.

"Is that all you got ? Then I'll suck you now." Naruto came down and pull in Sasuke's shiny and extremely hard member. Sasuke is engraved with pain and pleasure. After a while, he climaxed and the two boyfriends lay on the cold mat.


	2. Boys' Life On The Sucking Field ! 2

In the morning, everything was usual, except for Sasuke woke up because somebody was touching his cock. He opened his eyes and saw Naruto, stroking it. Sasuke moans in pleasure and starts messing with Naruto's hair. Naruto now takes it in his mouth and Sasuke let out a huge moan. While they are still enjoying it, the door opened, and Kakashi-sensei came in. He was terrified to see Naruto sucking Sasuke's cock and Sasuke was moaning.

"What are you two doing ?" Kakashi asked.

"We we're just playing," Naruto said as he tries to push Sasuke's cock back into his short.

"Playing ? That's not playing." Kakashi stepped forward toward Sasuke's shorts and Naruto's head.

"We we're um.." Sasuke mumbled.

"Are you gay ? Sasuke-kun ?" Asked Kakashi.

Sasuke and Naruto was too scared and afraid of Kakashi-sensei for finding out this secret that they cannot even open their mouths.

"Are you gay ?" Scolded Kakashi.

"Y-Yes" Mumbled Sasuke.

"And you, Naruto-kun ?"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto answered.

Kakashi pushed Naruto over and came in the spot, he pulled out Sasuke's penis and stroke it.

"What are you doing, kakashi-sensei ?" Asked Sasuke, panting.

"Stroking your penis of course, what else I'm doing ?" Kakashi simply answered.

"B-But..." Sasuke tried to complete the sentence.

"No buts," Said Kakashi. "I'm helping you, Sasuke-kun."

Naruto was amazed what his sensei just did when Kakashi stroked his boyfriend's penis that simple.

"Kakashi-sensei, why are you doing this ?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi looked over with pleasure on his face. " Because I wanted to do this to Sasuke-kun for a long time."

Naruto gasped for air, panting for what just happened. Sasuke almost cried out because Kakashi-sensei was stroking it way too fast for him to handle the pressure his sensei is putting on his cock.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm about to climax." Sasuke told Kakashi.

"I already know." Said Kakashi, stroking it harder. Right when Sasuke almost shoot, Kakashi stopped. He tolled Sasuke to stand up, and Naruto suck Sasuke-kun's penis until he shoots and drink it all.

'He wanted to see my sexual appeal with Naruto, that'all.' Thought Sasuke. Naruto continues to suck when Sasuke unleashed his manly sperm into te blond's mouth. Naruto trikes to drink it all and it was a success. After it was over, Sasuke collapse down the bed, and Kakashi applaused.

"Good job, Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun. Perhaps you two would love to see my penis now huh ?" Kakashi asked in delight.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei, I wanted to see your penis and how much bigger it is than mine." Sasuke answered with a smile. Naruto chuckled, "I would love to see it Kakashi-sensei."

"Alright, look closely, I willonly show yyou this once." Kakashi said as he reached down his his penis, and it erected. Sasuke and Naruto gasped to see that it is huge due to workouts.

"Here it comes." Kakashi unzipped his pants and pull out his huge penis. It was twice the size of Sasuke's member, very thick, about 14 inches, 4 inches wide. And the head was very red. "Who wants to suck me first ?" Announced Kakashi.

Sasuke came over, took it in his mouth and started to stroke. Naruto came over and Kakashi grabbed his penis, put it in his mouth, and lay down the bed. He sucked Naruto's shiny member while Sasuke sucked Kakashi's penis. Kakashi climaxed, sending twice the amont of Sasuke's and Naruto has to bend over to take it on for his boyfriend because it is too much. After Sasuke and Naruto take turns to drink it all, Naruto shooted inside Kakashi's mouth and sending loads of sperm, luckily Kakashi can take it all.

The three "boyfriends" now lay on each other. Kakashi's penis is in Sasuke's mouth. Naruto's penis is in Kakashi's mouth.


End file.
